oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Florentin C. Jasmin
}} Florentin C. Jasmin is a Gladiator of Dressrosa, and rather renowned for his terrifying ability in battle. He is a master of swordsmanship and the creator of several sword styles of his own. His mastery of the -type , the Shou Shou no Mi has enabled him to fell many foes in the pit, and saved his life more than a few times. The Shou Shou no Mi enables Jasmin to create, control and transform into crystal at will, transforming him into a Crystalline Human (結晶人間, Kesshō Ningen). After a particularly prestigious tournament, Jasmin won the opportunity to become a member of the Longinus Family Royal Guard, which he jumped at mostly because of the pay increase. Because of this, outside of the Gladiator fights he enjoys so much, Jasmin has been known to spend time protecting and spending time with one of the princes of Dressrosa, though there are rumors that they are something more than just friends. Appearance Gallery Personality Relationships History Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Swordsmanship Iaido Battojutsu Geka Seido Geka Taiyo Devil Fruit Having eaten the illustrious Shou Shou no Mi, a beautiful type with a glittering flesh, looking much like a crystalline cherry with spiral design upon its surface. It has granted Jasmin the ability to generate, manipulate and transform into crystal, a solid material, usually a mineral, whose constituents, such as atoms, molecules and ions, are arranged in a highly ordered microscopic structure, forming a crystal lattice that extends in all directions. The power of Jasmin's fruit extends far beyond what normal crystal is capable of, though that is fully to be expected from a Devil Fruit and a Logia to boot. It could be argued that the most powerful aspect of the fruit is its capability to create and control massive quantities of crystal, however his usage bears many hidden capabilities that only shine in the heat of battle, though those who find out these secrets do not live long enough to tell tale of them. The Shou Shou no Mi possesses very little weaknesses readily available to foes, thus it appears as though it possesses no weaknesses at all. However, these crystals are weak to lightning and powerful vibrations, such as those from soundwaves, due to these destabilizing the molecular structure of the crystals and causing them to shatter. The first, and arguably most dangerous, of the Shou Shou no Mi's capabilities is Crystallization (). Crystallization causes all objects or people damaged or trapped within the crystals to fuse with or be transformed into crystals themselves. This occurs by the molecules of the crystals superimposing their structure onto the molecules of what is to be crystallized, transforming them into crystals based on their state of matter. Solid objects and materials are the quickest to crystallize, taking a matter of seconds in order to do so, liquid materials take a moderate time to crystallize, being within the thirty to forty-five second range, while gaseous materials require the longest time to crystallize, taking a full minute and a half. This crystallization is one of the very few things within his arsenal that allow him to match other Logia users that are capable of turning their body into materials that can easily avoid attacks, as it is capable of crystallizing the materials they create, as well as the substantial body of his target should he imbue his crystalline attacks with his Haki. Noticing the lacking power of his crystallization, due to the fact that it wasn't able to crystallize things such as fire, Jasmin advanced on this with the creation of two things: Flowing Crystal () and Glowing Crystal (). Flowing Crystal is crystal which possesses a liquid form, moving much like water with the chemical composition of crystal. Flowing Crystal uses regular crystal as a base, requiring crystal to already be on the field in order for it to be used. Flowing Crystal is capable of crystallizing all substances with an unstable or volatile chemical composition, usually referring to substances formed of plasma, such as flames and lightning, though it also extends to objects like storm clouds. This eliminates the Shou Shou no Mi's greatest and presumably only weakness: lightning. Glowing Crystal is crystal that is fueled with potent energy, giving it a strong glow and enabling it the attacks to crystallize objects with unknown forms, such as shadows or darkness. While Jasmin is capable of transforming himself into hyper durable crystal on a whim, he has found that to be ineffective if he were to find himself in a pinch. As such, ever since he acquired his Fruit, he has been interlacing his own cells with crystal harder and more durable than diamond, augmenting his strength, speed and durability, but also having a number of side-effects. His cells possess silicon rather than carbon, making him completely immune to things that are deadly to carbon based lifeforms, such as arsenic and other poisonous substances, and his entire skeleton is comprised entirely of the extremely durable crystal. Due to the concentration of silicon in his body and the crystal of his bones, he is five times heavier than the average human. He has also gained a photo-crystalline metabolism, enabling him to turn light into energy, enabling him to go without food for extended amounts of time without any signs of malnourishment or weakening of his body. He also does not require respiration due to the crystalline composition of his body, simply breaking down the nitrates in his body to fuel oxidation without any problems. Arguably the most useful of aspects of Jasmin's crystalline composition is his resistance to crystallization and petrification effects. Normally, he would need to be in a crystal form or be very careful of his own attacks, lest he run the risk of crystallizing himself when attempting to defeat a foe. Now he is immune to this effects of the crystals, as well as petrification, which is often used by certain . Haki Kenbunshoku Haki *'Edge' (): Busoshoku Haki Weapons : Trivia *Jasmin's appearance is based on that of Souza Samonji from the Touken Ranbu franchise. *All of Jasmin's attacks via his Devil Fruit are named after and colored like some form of precious gem, with their branching attacks being other variations of said gem (ex: Quartz, Rose Quartz, Smokey Quartz etc).